How many millenia?
by MusicMan1o57
Summary: Harry has a sister, Severa. join them as they survive hogwarts for 7 years. evil Dumbledore, abuse/pain


**I do not own anything but Severa.**

* * *

**Severa Petunia Potter**

**Hair: wavy dark red**

**Eyes: emerald green**

**Skin: pale**

* * *

Severa Violet Potter was born on the 31st of July 1 year and 5 minutes after her brother Harry. This was the exact time that Neville Longbottom's sister Maybelle Longbottom was born.

Shortly after, the Potters went into hiding. This worked for a while, but they were soon found, betrayed by there secret keeper on Halloween. "Take the children and hide! I'll try to stall him. Hurry Lilly!" Their father, James Potter yelled. Lilly Potter grabbed her children and ran upstairs to the bedroom. she set them in the crib. "Where are they?" Voldemort snarled.

"Where are who?" James replied.

"Do not play stupid, where did you hide them!" He was losing patience.

"You'll never kill them. I will not let you!"

"Avada Kedavra! as if a Blood Traitor like you would be able to stop me."

Lilly looked at her children and kissed them both. the door to the nursery flew open, and Lilly whirled around so fast, her head would have snapped if she wasn't careful. "Not my children! Please, kill me instead! Just leave Harry and Severa alone! Kill me instead!" Lilly cried.

"Get out of my way, woman! your begging will do you no good."

"Not my children! Please!" she cried.

"Avada Kedavra!" a bolt of green light hit Lilly right in the chest. He turned towards the crib. Severa held her brother, crying. He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. the light shot towards them, but bounced back at him, killing him and leaving a scar on both the children's faces. Harry's on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, Severa's on her right eye in a straight line. a few minutes later, Hagrid, a giant, hairy man and Severus, a thin potion teacher walked into the home. when Severus got upstairs, he landed on his knees in grief. Lilly Potter, his only love, was dead. he held her in his arms. all of a sudden, he heard a noise. when he looked up, he saw two pairs of emerald green eyes looking at him, but what really caught his attention was the tiny replica of Lilly holding her arms out to him, crying. he put Lilly down and slowly stood up, walking over to the crib. he didn't realize he picked her up until she grabbed his shirt and started to fall asleep, thumb in mouth. a small silver locket on her neck caught his eye. it was engraved with one word. _Severa_. Hagrid came upstairs, tears in his eyes. Severus went downstairs with Severa in his arms. as he walked into the living room, he saw a half finished note on the table. _Dear Severus, it's Lilly. I know you didn't mean to call me that word, and i forgive you. i am letting you know that i, to James's greatest displeasure, named our daughter after you. I am also placing you as her Godfather if you wis-_

the note ended with a line next to the s and going to the edge of the paper, probably when the Dark Lord came. He looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms, his Goddaughter.

"Ahem." he turned around. Hagrid was holding Harry and looking at him. "I 'ave ta give 'em ta Professor Dumbledore."

"Right, of course." he tried to give her to Hagrid, but she woke up and started crying. "Sev-us! wan' Sev-us!" she cried. Severus's heart broke a little at that. he took out a small vial of sleeping draught and gave her 3 drops. her head drooped, and she was asleep.

* * *

A cat sat stiffly on the wall in front of the Dursley's house, number 4 Privet Drive. at the end of the street, a man with a long white beard pulled something out of his robes, and clicked it to turn off all the lights on the street. "Minerva, how are you?" he asked.

"How did you know it was me?" Minerva asked after she transformed.

"No cat sits that stiff. why aren't you celebrating?"

"Not while the Potters are rumored to be dead- Albus, they're not r-really, oh no." she said as Dumbledores face turned serious.

"I am truly sorry to give you this news. the children are fine, I am having Hagrid bring them here as we speak."

"Hagrid? do you trust him to do a job this important? and why here? they will be with the most Muggle-like people in Great Britain. they will grow up knowing nothing of their own story."

"Precisely. they will be famous in the Wizarding- world, we do not need fame to go to their heads."

they heard the sound of a motorbike and looked up to see Hagrid on it. "I got 'em righ' here Professor. 'ad ta give her a Sleepin' Draught ter stop her from cryin'. hangin' on ter Severus fer dear life. An' 'arry here fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Hagrid said once the bike was off. they put the two children in a basket and dissapparated.

* * *

**Almost ten years** **later:**

"Get up!" their aunt yelled. Severa stood up and said through the slits in the door "Yes Ma'am!" and shook Harry awake. "Whu?" he said.

"We need to get up, the chores need to get done." she said. they both got dressed and headed out the door. "You, cook the breakfast." Petunia dursley said, pointing at Severa, "And you, take out the trash." she pointed at Harry. they started to do their chores when Vernon Dursley came downstairs. "Comb your hair!" he barked at Harry. "Watch the bacon!" he yelled at Severa, hitting her on the head. Harry frowned at this. His sister always received the worst punishments, just because she looked like their mother. She wasn't even allowed to go to school, because it cost too much. But Harry would come home and teach her what he learned so she had some Knowledge. She was a quick study.

"Yes Mr. Dursley." she responded.

"Everything needs to be perfect for my Dudders special day. Happy birthday Dudley!" Aunt Petunia said.

"35. that's three less than last year." Dudley said after counting the presents.

"You forgot this one from Aunt Marge." Severa pointed out. "And i got you a pet tarantula."

"Alright, 37." He scrunched up his face, ready to throw a tantrum.

"And we'll get you two more presents while we're out. Petunia replied.

"Little tike want's his money's worth, just like his father." Vernon laughed heartily. "you two, get the mail." he told the twins.

they picked it up, separated it into piles, and walked back in, handing it to Vernon.

"Bad news, Vernon. She can't take them. broke her leg."

"Well, what about your friend, yemen er something."

"Yvon, she's on vacation in the carribean. Can Marge take them?"

"She hates the both of them."

"You could leave us at home." Harry suggested.

"And come home to find it in shambles? no way. We could leave them in the car."

"That car is brand new, they are not sitting in it."

Duddley pretended to cry. "I- Don't- want- them -t-to come!" he whaled. **Get it? lol.**

just then, the doorbell rang. "oh no, they're early." Petunia said.

all in all, the twins were allowed to come, as long as no funny business went on.

* * *

When they got to the Zoo, they were given one last reminder to be on their best behavior. As they passed the ice cream parlor, Dudley and Pierce got each a triple Decker ice cream sundae, and Harry got a lemon ice pop, while Severa asked for nothing. Nothing exciting happened until they got to the reptile house. Harry started to talk to a snake, while Severa stood listening to it. "i wish i could take you home." She interjected as Harry was about to say something. Pierce came running over and pushed Harry down, causing him to glare at Pierce. Dudley came up and both fell into the tank. The glass was missing! Harry was laughing, but Severa was worried that they would get blamed. She ran towards the exhibit, and started to pull Dudley out, but he pulled her in. the snake disappeared and the glass came back, trapping them inside.

When they got home, Vernon pushed them up against the wall and asked "What did you do!?"

"Nothing! the glass just vanished!" Harry said

"Just like magic!" Severa commented. Harry was thrown into the cupboard and Severa was led away. Harry heard a loud slap and Severa cry out, and heard her get locked in the basement and Vernon yell "There is no such thing as magic!"


End file.
